Ala's Training
by Sunshine Chika
Summary: After fighting a Poacher of the darkest kind, it's time for relaxation, training and getting to know each other. Written with collaboration from The Dark Chronicler here on Fan Fiction. Check Him out, from T-D-C's Star Wars RPG.


The waves roared about the house as the crew of the Deception enjoyed their time of rest and relaxation. After the confrontation with the Trader and his animals they were all more than happy for the week of time they had to rejuvenate before they set back off to Dantuine to continue their fight for whoever happened to be the highest bidder.

A storm was approaching the small island that the home of the Ex-Trader lived on. Everyone seemed uneasy as the waves crashed the beach, but the house was well made and had stood up to these surges time and time again. HK and Kaldo were just sitting around talking or playing cards. Rahg had locked himself away in his room, no doubt practicing for something that he would be pleased to show everyone when their week of luxury was over. Luckily Solm was still unconscious from the Mando Maul or else he would have started freaking out about all the water around him. Then someone would have had to knock him out on purpose.

The only member of the group that seemed in a chipper mood was Ala. She was still beaming from the previous nights' fight with the Trader. How she had danced around Solm's axe to distract everyone while her mates took them out. She had had so much fun and was excited to do something like it again. As well the storm had her buzzing. The Red Twi'lek loved thunderstorms. She loved the rain, though as much as she wanted to go dance in it, she had another something on her mind, or rather, someone.

Ala was practically skipping down the hall way to the room Lahne had chose to be his for the duration of their stay. She was all a buzz with excitement and was eager to talk with him about the Force and possibly enjoy his company as well.

She came to the door and opened it not bothering to be quiet.

"Hey handsome, can I ask you something?"

The sight that met her eyes was not what she expected. Normally when she came into Lahne's room he was meditating on the floor or perhaps reading a book. Today he was in the middle of an obstacle course he had made with the gym equipment that he had found. After clearing a ten-foot jump he turned his attention to her.

Ala let out a low whistle. "Wow… You were bored."

Lahne almost smiled as he looked at her. "Oh it's not for me." He spoke as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "You were going to ask me something?"

Ala couldn't help but admire Lahne's physic for a moment. The sweat rolling down his neck making his shirt stick to his chest. She could have looked at him all day, but she had come here for a reason, and for once it wasn't to try and jump him, though she wouldn't of minded that.

"Not for you huh? Then who?" She thought for a moment and then shrugged. "But anyway I was wondering if you could teach me" with a smile "you know. More abilities"

Part of Ala thought she was crazy for asking him. Why wouldn't she just ask Anzu or Takato? They'd help her. But something about Lahne drew her in, made her want to know more about him. Not just his knowledge of the Force, but who he really ways. Where he came from, did he have any brothers or sisters? She legitimately cared for him. And he had been the first man in nearly ten years to make her want to do this. Who made her want to care.

"It's for you," he said before thinking for a moment. "What kind of abilities were you thinking of?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ala was jealous for a moment, she wished she could do that, raise an eyebrow. Though she would need eyebrows first…

"Wait a second. What do you mean for me?"

"For your training. I figured you would be wanting to hone your techniques while we had the time."

Ala pointed an accusing finger in his direction, "You knew I was going to ask for your help" with a small laugh she continued. "As for the abilities, anything really. Anything you can teach me, The Storm, Folding Space, even Lightening. If I could I'd learn it all."

Her yearn for knowledge made what she said true. She loved to learn, she knew it would be hard but with the right teacher anything can be achieved. Could Lahne be the person she needed to show her the ways?

Lahne gave a small laugh, "Ambitious are we? Well, folding space will take time. And the Storm is something far more then a simple technique. It draws on the darkness. If you don't have complete control it will lead you down the path to the Dark Side. Takato and I have had years of training to be able to use the darkness as an asset. I'm not sure what would happen to you."

Ala smiled and walked over to where he is standing near his daunting obstacle course. "Is ambition such a bad thing? We have a whole week, and I'm a fast learner." She winked and smiled widely at him.

He sighed and shook his head. "Where shall we begin?" Trying to ignore her small advances.

Ala smiled as a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. "How about with the storm? Or" motioning to the obstacle course "would you rather me run that topless first?"

"Topless? I was just going to have you run it. But by all means, go ahead." Lahne smiled motioning to the course.

Leaving her shirt on Ala went to the start and began the course. It wasn't hard, most of the obstacles were easy to avoid but it took concentration for one to not fall on their rears. Ala moved steadily through the course thinking about something her father always said _"It is not how fast you run the race, but that you run it with all your heart."_

Lahne smiled as he sensed her concentration and dedication to finishing the course. However, with another smile he began to move the course in front of her, altering it. Not really expecting Lahne to pop ahead of her, she stumbled for a moment. But with a smile she corrected herself and continues after him keeping pace.

Picking up his pace through the course Lahne starts to change it as he goes, all the while moving objects into Ala's way making it harder. Ala began to split her concentration, avoiding the bigger objects and moving the smaller ones out of the way with the Force, but all the while moving through the course.

Soon he reverted to throwing objects back at her trying to break her concentration. Ala begins to sweat a little making sure that nothing hit her and trying not to trip over her own feet. Though after moving a larger object, what looked to be a refrigerator, a small screw hit her smack dab in the middle of the forehead.

"Ow!"

Lahne let out a low chuckle "It's the little things in life that are the most annoying."

"So I've noticed. Shall we continue?"

Thunder claped loudly over the house.

"Maybe in a moment, come with me…"

"Alright." Ala followed him out of the room.

Lahne lead her to the grand staircase of the mansion and climbed until he opens a door to the balcony on the highest tower. Through the doors the storm-ridden skies cover the vast ocean of Manaan. Lightening striked in the distance, lighting the skies as if it were noontime. The thunder rumbled but it is almost lost to the sound of the roaring waves that crashed the shores of their island.

Ala breathed deep the storms smell and smiled. With arms stretched out she stepped out onto the balcony welcoming the rain to her arms like she would welcome home an old friend.

"I've come to love the rain…"

"Yes, and the rain will teach you," despite Ala's confused looks Lahne continued, "nature can show inside yourself. A mighty storm that rages for natures fury."

Ala thought on this for a moment. "So what your saying is that I need to learn to be like this storm. Unleash my power but know when to calm down." She turned to look at him completely soaked.

He nodded. "But nature knows when to stop, to be tranquil again. That's where most are lost, in their own storm. Without the feeling of power weakening your will to succumb to the storm. There's a balance in all of nature, it's what you must learn and understand before you can master your own storm." Lahne smiled, as the rain diverted its course to miss striking him.

She looked at him, "now how are you doing that?"

"Create a pushing force above your head, hold it there. Rain is water, and will travel the path of least resistance."

Ala concentrated and after a minuet or two got it to work. "My own personal force umbrella. Though the rain has a nice touch." Ala took a step closer to him.

"Always is…" Lahne then suddenly snaped his arms out. The rain within ten feet of him froze in time. He just smiled as he holds a drop and inspects it like a jewel.

Ala smiled and looked at the drop "is it pretty?" She let the rain fall once again on her head.

"Very" he said as the rain resumed its original course and feel.

"Now, stand and feel the storm range around yourself. Let your anger swell with the storm."

Ala looked at him and smiled. "But I'm not angry…"

Lahne's eyebrows met. "Okay. Face the ocean. Feel the fury of the storm. Channel it through yourself. Let the storm be the catalyst." Lahne spoke determinedly.

"Alright" Ala turned from him and faced the ocean. She watched the waves crash and the lightening flash dangerously across the sky. The thunder rolled and from somewhere inside she found her anger. She found her hate and unleashed it. Twirling around and putting her hands out she saw clouds appear that were slightly red in color, from them acid rained down.

After a moment Lahne moves forward and put his hands on her wet shoulders to calm her.

"Interesting. Very interesting."

Breathing deep the clouds vanish, the acid along with them. Ala leaned back against him. "That was… hard."

"I can imagine. You channeled it outside you body, instead of containing it like you're supposed to. You harnessed the storm and fueled its anger. You just created your own technique."

"To hold it inside me seemed wrong, too dangerous. I couldn't keep it close so my body, if I did, well I don't know what would have happened but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't of liked it. So, did I do it right?"

"Well… It's hard to say. It took the form of a physical storm when you manifested it. That's a totally different technique. I would continue to practice, though only during storms for now. We don't need a damp kitchen."

Ala nodded. "Yeah… I think it was raining acid." She laughed a little and looked at him. "Does yours do that?"

Gently Lahne pushed her to arms length and then stepped back. After concentrating dark shadows seemed to pull towards him and whirl around his body. "Not exactly."

"Yeah… shall we go inside and dry off?"

"I suppose." He said allowing his shield to fall.

"Was there something else?"

"No. We shall wait for another storm for you to try again." He smiled opening the door for the soaked Twi'lek.

"Alright." With one more longing glance back at the storm she went inside. "Thanks Lahne."

"Of course, my pleasure." He spoke softly as he tightly locked the door. Following Ala he let his mind wonder for a little. Her skills were improving, anyone could see that. She took the storm and did what he didn't even know was possible. She wasn't afraid to try, but she knew what would happen if she didn't control her soul. The Dark Side was her enemy; she wasn't going to give in. Perhaps instead of using the anger harbored inside herself she would need an external force to make her dark powers work. Like the storm had done, she used its anger to fuel herself instead of succumbing to her own hate.

As Ala walked down the hall she mumbled to herself "I wish it rained like that back home…"

Lahne laughed a little. "You're having the extremes here aren't you?"

"Just a little. Do you remember your home?"

"Yes, I was born on Korriban. I was snuck out to Onderan as a child. I then spent time on Corruscant and Dantooine when I was a Republic Scout."

Ala smiled and turned around to look at him, placing a hand to his face. "You still are human if you remember your home."

"Only if it was my memory to hold," he said taking her hand in his. "I died, all I know of my past is what the Aing-Tii told me."

"That does not make you any less of a man" she smiled and squeezed his hand, hoping a little reassurance would help him to smile again.

Lahne did smile as he walked next to her still holding her hand. "Lets get you dried off, shall we?"

"Alright" Ala smiled at him and lead him to her room.

"Why are you taking me in?" He asked with more than a hint of curiosity, as he was pulled inside the room.

Ala let out a small giggle. "You said we needed to get me dry. I only assumed you wanted to help."

"As you wish" he said with a fake sigh, that was only given away by the small grin creeping at his lips. The Twi'lek certainly had a way of getting what she wanted, but he couldn't help but enjoy it.

Ala laughed and went to the closet and pulled out two towels and tossed one at him. Which landed promptly on his head covering his face. Ala was almost certain she heard a small snicker from underneath it. Though when he removed the towel his features were blank, as per usual.

With a smile Ala began the process of unlacing the ribbons from her lekku and taking off her headpiece. She glanced at Lahne, him standing there with that blank face, it made her sad.

"Hey Lahne… Why don't you smile more often?"

He thought a moment. "It's strange, I've smiled more in the past several days than I have since I trained Takato. I guess I'm never given a reason."

Hearing that made Ala all the sadder, she could never understand how someone could not have a reason to smile.

"You have friends now. People who really care about you. You have every reason in the world to smile." With that she walked over to him not caring what he did and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"Something tells me you're the reason I smile," he spoke softly embracing her.

With a proud smile she looked up into his eyes. "I was hoping I might be." Going up on her tiptoes she kissed him lightly. He accepted the kiss and deepened it before breaking away and smiling brightly at her placing the fluffy towel on her head, laughing a little.

Ala looked down and sighed. "Right… Getting dry." Letting go of him she began to dry her lekku.

Lahne reached out and took the towel from her and started to dry them for her with soft gentle strokes. He smiled to himself as he did, her beauty was captivating, and yet around him she probably didn't see it the way she normally would.

Ala was trying to not let him know that he was tickling her on accident. She stood still but was enjoying being around him. He was a wonderful person, though he probably wouldn't believe her if she said so.

"Do you intend on being soggy today?" He asked as he wrapped her head in the towel.

"I could say the same for you" she said picking up the other towel and tucking it under her arm she moved to remove his wet shirt. Lahne smiled, allowing her to do her work without interruption. As she worked he was rubbing her head with the other towel, more for play than to dry. She smiled as she removed his shirt. After admiring his finely toned chest a moment longer than she should of. Ala began to dry him off. Taking the towel across his chest before running it down his arms and over his shoulders.

Lahne smiled as she went about her self-imposed chore before turning to Ala's own wet shirt and removing it. This caught Ala off guard and she was slightly embarrassed. She put an arm up to cover herself.

"It's weird that you are so gentle."

"And why wouldn't I bet?" he asked quietly as he wrapped her shoulders in the towel.

"Because no man ever is." She said wrapping the towel around her as if it could protect her.

"Then you haven't been around a real man. When others see you as a toy, it's hard to know what real people think of you."

_Real people. _Ala Thought. _There are no real people in what I do. Just assholes._

Ala looked at him. "There were never real men in my line of work… it's been ten years since…" she let the thought fade off. She didn't want to think about him… not around Lahne. Not now.

"I understand. Just know, you now have a new line of work." He said coming down to look her in the eyes.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ala asked slightly confused.

"A Hero sounds cliché but that's what it is…"

Ala smiled up at him. "That's better than everything any of us were doing." She smirked at him "does this mean I can shout 'My Hero!' at you when you're being amazing?"

His eyebrows rise at her "uh… let's try not to do that one…"

Laughing Ala stuck her tongue out at him. "You're not fun."

Lahne raised a single brow and smiled as he continued to dry her.

_There is that blasted eyebrow raise again. _Ala thought.

Ala smile, "enjoying your task?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?

Ala shrugs, "just curious." She begins to absentmindedly trace the lines on his chest.

"Are you having fun then?" He asked as he watched her.

"Mmhmm…" She met his eyes and smiled. "You are quite distracting."

"Well that's your fault for taking off my shirt."

Ala laughed. "What you didn't want me to? I mean I'll put it back on you if you really want me to."

"No. But you're trying to pin the distractions on me when you caused it."

"I may have taken off your shirt, but it is not fault that you have such a nice chest."

Lahne laughed. "Oh darn. But you did start it."

Ala grinned "my apologies sir." She gives him a slight bow.

"Oh, now you try to suck-up to get out of trouble?" he spoke with a wide grin.

Ala laughed. "Well what do you do to bad girls? Maybe I'll take it back."

"Oh, I don't know." He smiled. With a small wave of his hand a tickling sensation began in Ala's Lekku.

"AH!" Ala screamed grabbing her lekku and held them protectively to her chest. "Lahne that is not fair! Don't tickle them!"

"Oh?" he smiled again and waved his hand once again. "Why not? You asked what I would do…"

"NO! I didn't mean it!" She darted away from him laughing and squealing at the same time. Her lekku were extremely ticklish and he knew it. He was just taking advantage of the situation, though she couldn't help but not be mad at him.

"I didn't think you were going to tickle me!"

"Oh come now." He locked the door with the Force. "You asked." He spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. "What were you expecting?" He stopped the tickling so she could answer.

"Something different. Like… well… You're not like most men so I might as well stop expecting you to think like one."

"Oh. You mean like this?" A wave of his hand and the remainder of Ala's clothes were warped off her body to rest on her bed.

Luckily she was still wrapped in the towel. "Yeah… something like that."

He laughed. "Now it's easier to dry you off." He said smiling and grabbing another towel.

"Oh I see, your master plan comes through." Ala said not moving any closer to him.

"My master plan? Care to elaborate on that one?"

Ala laughed. "Well I'm naked and you're tickling me. That sounds like a plan. Unless you really do just want to dry me off and leave."

"Naked was inevitable, ticking, you asked. And you brought me to your room. I don't think I'm leaving until you say so." He said with a smile in a simple explanation.

"Well then." Ala walked over to her bed to get her clothes.

"Oh no." Laugh laughs and grabs her around the waist with the towel "Not until my little apprentice is dry."

"Little? Oh I'm not little." She smirked up at him.

"Well to me…" he said as he knelt to dry her legs. Smiling up at her, he had a good view of her body.

"True. The only thing to dwarf you is a Rancore." She smiled down at him.

"Or that brain-dead Feeorin" he chuckled as he sat up on his knees to dry her waist. Her lower ribs were at his eye level as he worked. She could almost feel his gaze enjoying the sight of woman's body, something she was sure he hadn't done in a good many years.

"Oh yeah… He's just weird." Ala squirmed slightly as his hand brushed her stomach. "My lekku aren't the only thing that are ticklish."

"Oh?" he asked giving her stomach a light kiss. "Turn around please," he mused up at her.

Ala smiled and did as she was told.

Lahne's hands glided the towel across her lower back and began to dry her butt with small rubbing strokes.

A giggle escaped Ala's lips. "Having fun back there?" Not being able to help herself she gave her butt a little shake.

"As always" Lahne stood, drying her back. He then hugged her from behind. Ala could feel his bare chest against her back, as his hands with the towel began to dry her chest. Ala felt at peace. She pressed her back up against him.

"Mmm… A girl could get used to you…"

"That's good, but how about you?" he asked. Ala could hear the smile in his voice.

She turned around and pressed against him pacing a hand on his chest. "Yeah. I'd like to get used to you. If you'll let me."

"I believe that is your decision." He said encircling her waist and pulling her nude body closer to his. His gold eyes starting deep into her own green ones. Ala reached a hand up behind his head and pulled his lips down to her. She kissed him sweetly with no fear. She wanted to be his and she wanted him.

"Yes. A hundred times over, yes."

Lahne depends the kiss and held her closer. Breaking the kiss momentarily, "Even knowing what I am and all that I have done?"

"You are a man Lahne. Your past may be dark but mine doesn't smell like a bed of roses either. I love you for who you are."

Lahne smiled. "No, perhaps not, but you do," he said breathing in Ala's scent as his lips brushed her neck. Ala smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could reach his ear. Kissing and nipping at his earlobe she whispers to him.

"You know… the group is going to figure it out."

"And why would that be? To them we are training" he spoke hugging her, "besides HK posed an inquiry for my assistance. So I won't always be in your room" he said this all with a smile.

"True but they're not stupid. The first time HK met Takato he knew there was something going on between him and Anzu."

"Oh yeah?" Lahne pulled away just enough to look at her.

"Yeah. The droid isn't dumb, and the rest of them are males, they may be stupid but they'll figure it out. Could take them a while though, so I guess there's no need to worry." She kissed him again. "So, do I get to put clothes on or are we taking the rest of yours off?"

Lahne smiled. "I don't know, what do you think?" he asked, as the tickling feeling rose up in Ala's lekku again.

Ala smiled and pushes him onto her bed. "I think that if you don't stop tickling me that I'm going to kick you."

"Must everything go to violence?" he laughed causing the tickling to increase.

"AH!" Ala yelled and jumped on top of him seizing his head and kissing him roughly hoping to distract him and make the tickling stop. To her luck it worked. However, Lahne started to howl with laughter because she actually jumped on him.

"Oh yeah… That's right. Laugh it up." She said punching him lightly in the chest.

Laugh continued to laugh, "you have to admit, it's a little amusing."

Ala pretended to be slightly offended. "Well how else was I supposed to get you to stop?" She looked into his eyes and gave him the sad puppy dog face.

"Oh come on now. That's not fair." He smiled running a hand across her cheek trying to comfort her.

"Don't talk to me about fair Mister. You knowingly took advantage of my ticklish lekku." Though she was trying to make a point Ala couldn't help but smile down at him.

With a snicker he said, "I suppose…"

"No supposing. All truth." Ala said leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"So now you're using truth against me?"

"What is that against the law now? Did I miss the Senate passing that?"

"You're lucky if they pass anything for you to miss."

Ala laughs, "yes, but watch someone try to suggest it."

"By the gods, I hope not…"

Ala smiled "you and me both."

They lay there in silence. It had been far to long since either had felt like this. Felt as if they could take all their walls down and be real around another person. It was a wonderful and yet foreign feeling. Neither knew what the future held but they had their pasts to learn from and the ability to learn from those mistakes.

A slight shiver went up Ala's body, she was still naked and was not used to the coolness of the house. Lahne smiled and hugged her close pulling the blankets over top of them.

"It's late" he said with a kiss to her forehead. "We will continue your training in the morning."

Ala smiled and used the force to turn off the light and snuggled closer to him. "As you wish…"


End file.
